The present invention relates to air bag modules and more particularly to an air bag module in which the length of the tether or tethers associated with the air bag is changeable in proportion to the size of the occupant to be protected.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved air bag module in which the length of the tether and the amount of inflation gas vented can be changed in proportion to system variables including the size and/or position of the occupant to be protected.
Accordingly the invention comprises: an air bag module having an air bag and a tether and means for controlling the length of the tether and the amount of gas vented from the module in correspondence with the size of the occupant to be protected.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.